Awesome Birthday
by luneara eclipse
Summary: a oneshot for my friend RKOMizfit: Charity is taken to a club on her birthday by her friend and meets her favorite wrestler the Miz  MizxOC


**Awesome Birthday**

**A/N: This is a one-shot for my awesome friend Charity aka RKOMizfit. I hope you like it Charity!**

* * *

Two girls stood outside of the slightly crowded club. One was rather short in a black LA Ink shirt, Tripp NYC pants, and a pair of TUK boots; and the taller of the girls wore a strapless black ruffle dress, black heels, and a gold bracelet. Both of them had their brown hair loose. The shorter of the two jumped up slightly, waving frantically to get the bouncer's attention. The tall, long haired man smiled as he recognized her. He waved the girls over. The taller of the girls snickered slightly for her friend was right, the guy did look like Jesus Christ only in jeans and a shirt.

"Hey Lyca, you want in?" He asked.

"Yeah. Charity, this is my friend Pipo. Pipo, this is my friend Charity. You know the birthday girl?" The short Latina smiled.

"Yeah Daze told me. She has the cake at the bar for you girls as well." Pipo answered as he allowed the girls in.

"I can't believe we just cut in front of everyone!" Charity smiled.

"I told you, here in Los Angeles it's all about who you know. I know alot of people, like the bartender, Daze, she was my friend from school. So was the bouncer, and the DJ Kaos, and I can get the hook up on tattoos from my friend Bola." Lyca smirked at the wide eyed look from her friend.

The music assualted their ears as they made their way to the bar. Charity pushed her brown hair behind her ear. She smiled at everyone danced like idiots on the dancefloor. Her eyes bugged out when she saw none other than several WWE Superstars and Divas sitting over at the VIP Section. She grabbed Lyca's arm and nearly pulled it out of it's socket.

"Holy shit! It's the WWE!" Charity squealed and quickly smoothed down her black dress.

"Now are you happy I brought you?" Lyca winced as she massaged her hurt arm, "Let's go get your cake and get our table."

"'Our table'?" Charity asked.

"Yeah, Daze reserved a table for us near the VIP." the Latina led her friend to the bar.

Daze, the bartender, was a couple inches taller than Lyca with reddish hair and dark tan skin. She looked like she could kick anyone's ass and probably could if she knew Lyca. Lyca did have a talent of befriending people that were completely different from her, often they were from the same neighborhood as her. Daze smiled when she saw them.

"Hey girl! I hope you like the music. Dumbass Kaos wouldn't play any requests for you." Daze admitted.

"I'll kick his ass later, don't trip. This is the birthday girl, Charity." Lyca responded.

"Hi nice to meet you." Charity smiled.

"Nice to meet you too! Here," Daze walked to the small room behind the bar and returned with a small chocolate cake, "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks!" Charity smiled as she took the cake and followed Lyca to their table.

Charity smiled as they reached their table. It was a booth and they had a good view of the wrestlers. And to Charity's delight, a great view of her favorite wrestler, the Miz. Lyca pulled out a lighter and lit the candle on top of the cake.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Charity, happy birthday to you." Lyca sang, which was a rare thing to get her to do, "Now blow out the candle and make a wish. I promise not to push your face into it." She chuckled.

"Okay." Charity took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and made her wish: _I wish I could meet the Miz_.

"I'm not gonna ask what you wished for, and don't tell anyone or it won't come true. I know from experience, I wished for a damn puppy and I get a freaking Barbie doll." Lyca laughed as she handed her friend a fork.

Both girls proceeded to eat the small marble cake until a guy Lyca said she knew from high school as well asked the Latina to dance. Charity continued to sit at the table eating the cake. She didn't notice the man walking over to her or standing next to the table.

"Your birthday I assume?" He asked.

"Yeah, my friend brought me here and now she's off dancing." Charity answered.

"Oh...I'm Mike, would you like some company?" Charity looked up at him. Her eyes widened when she saw it was none other than the Miz!

"S-sure. I'm Charity!" She smiled and shook his outstretched hand. Mike sat down and they began to talk.

While over on the dancefloor, Lyca smiled as she watched her friend interact with him. The guy she was dancing with, Ramiro, looked at Lyca impressed.

"I told her, it's all about who you know. Especially if you know a bouncer and a bartender who just so happen to call you and tell you when some very important and famous people show up at the club they work at." Lyca smirked devilishly. She watched as Charity and Mike got up from the table and began to dance.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it Charity!**


End file.
